Brigitte LeBlanc
Gallery}} ﻿ Brigitte LeBlanc is a main character in LPS: Popular. She first appears in the first episode of season two, Savannah. She is Sage's cousin and is occasionally stuck in the middle of his relationship. Appearance Brigitte is a collie with reddish fur and a white chest and underbelly, she has light blue eyes. She is considered to be extremely pretty; and is often described as "flawless" by the girls at OCD. Personality Brigitte is described as a "nice girl", and was friendly towards Savannah once the two first met. But when cousin, Sage isn't around she behaves nasty towards Savvy. Which is later revealed that she's not quite a 'fan' of Savannah's. Brigitte is also shown to be manipulative, envious and conniving. History Before Popular Sage's friend, Brigitte, was born in France. Brigitte and Sage had been best friends since they were babies. Many years later, after Sage went to California, Brigitte decided to join them there for a semester. Season 2 Brigitte appears in Love Notes as new exchange student from France. Savvy feels threatened by her. In the end of the episode, Savvy finds a note taped to her locker, she believes that Brigitte must have written it. What's Done is Done: In lunch, Savvy and her friends were hanging out and kissing their boyfriends, while all the other girls were concentrated on Brigitte's beauty. This makes Savvy feel jealous. When Brooke enters the cafe and sees Brigitte, she shows off that she's Sage best friend. Brooke says that they both should hang out sometime so they get to know each other. Brigitte agrees to that and Brooke winks at her. Meanwhile, Savvy and her friends talk about Brigitte, then Angelina doesn't trust Brigitte when Savvy asks them if they agree if it was Brigitte who wrote the note because she seems a little close to Sage. Savvy decides to show Sage the note, and she does. Unlike her opinion, Sage thinks it's Brooke, (with the intention that she wanted to scare Savvy) Savvy, even with everyone thinking it was Brooke, still believes that it was Brigitte. Sage tells her that Brigitte is not interested in her because she already has a boyfriend back in France named Philippe, but Savvy argues that she kisses him. Sage says that she kisses everyone - she even kissed Savvy. Sage doesn't agree because Brigitte is "one of the most sweetest dogs I've ever met" and Savvy seems to have changed her opinion about who wrote the note. In Keep an Eye on Your Boy, Savvy finds a second note on her locker and decides to give it to Sage after school. As soon as Savvy walks into Sage's room, she noticed Sage hugging Brigitte very closely. Sage tells Savvy that her boyfriend, Philippe, just broke up over the phone. When Brigitte started crying, Savvy insisted that she believed Sage, but got more suspicious when she said she was now able to date all the cute boys in California. Relationships Sage Bond - Sage and Brigitte were best friend since they were babies. During the events of season two Brigitte is blamed for putting Sage's and Savannah Reed's relationship on edge. During Love You, Love You Not Brigitte and Sage argue after the break up of Savannah and Sage. Savannah Reed - Brigitte tried to become Savannah's friend, but after Savannah found notes on her locker, she didn't trust Brigitte. Brigitte has been caught hugging Sage and even blamed for ruining Sage's relationship with Savannah. Philippe - Philippe broke up with Brigitte during the time she was moving to California but in Love You, Love You Not it was revealed that Brigitte didn't have feelings for Sage because Brigitte and Philippe had started dating again. Brooklyn Hayes - Brooke shows off that Brigitte is close to Sage and comments that she and Brigitte should hang out. So far, there are no scenes showing that they have hung out yet, but we can assume they are friends for now. Trivia *Despite being French, the name Brigitte is actually of Irish origin, and is derived from the Celtic name Brighid, means "Strength", and in Celtic mythology, Brighid was the Celtic goddess of poetry and fire. Brigitte's surname "LeBlanc" is a common surname in France meaning "The White". *Brigitte is possibly friends with Marine and Violette back in France. *Back when Sage and Brigitte were toddlers, they both thought they were cousins. *Brigitte obtained a high social status very quickly because of her looks. *She is often seen wearing a pink bow. *Despite Savannah not trusting her, it is seen that they are friends on Fishbook (in Episode 27). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Collies Category:Dogs